RWBYverse Online: Grimm Rising
---- The contents of this article are purely fictional! A collaboration between Morningwood Industries, Morningwood Studios, Tachibana Games and Frost Games with Rooster Teeth Games is NOT in the works. Therefore brings this article to be 100% fanon and should not be taken as something really happening, or being developed by said development studios. ---- RWBYverse Online: Grimm Rising is an MMORPG developed by Morningwood Industries, Morningwood Austin and Rooster Teeth Games, and published by Morningwood Industries for the Xbox One line of consoles, both versions of the PlayStation 4 and Windows PC for the Steam client. The game is designed to play with three friends. During development, Rooster Teeth Games was reported to have been focusing on the Single-Player, adding in A.I. students with randomly generated names and appearances that would act like they were real players while Morningwood Industries and Morningwood Studios were focusing on its multiplayer MMO portion. Before the game's release, it was stated that the singleplayer campaign was scrapped due to cost and time constraints. Tachibana Games and Frost Games—subsidiaries of Morningwood Arts—were assisting Rooster Teeth Games with the A.I. and game engine for the game as well as extra help with motion capturing the several fighting animation moves for Team VNLA, which were eventually reused as the animations for the player characters in the game. Gameplay World servers RWBYverse Online: Grimm Rising hosts eight world-based dedicated servers that are different from each other. Each server is locked to its own storyline, such as the Atlas Academy student storyline. These servers do not crossover with each other, however as of Patch 2.5.8, the Beacon Academy student, Faunus Kingdom of Vale and Criminal storylines do crossover into each other. Since these three storylines are set within the same timeframe and place, players can interact and damage each other. Protagonists The game allows players to play as either of the four protagonists. These protagonists range from being an Academy Student, a Criminal in Vale, Faunus, and a Bandit of the Branwen Tribe. Each of these protagonists are highly customizable including their voice, name, nickname, appearance, Semblance, weapons, gender, complexion, height, hair colour, and eye colour. However, race is locked and players aren't allowed to play as a Faunus unless they choose the Faunus storyline. This was later changed in the 2.5.8 Patch. Players are also able to buy new clothing and weapon mods from vendors and shops using Lien which are earned from quests as rewards. Players can also earn Lien from Activities based on their performance such as Dueling against Professors and other NPC Students. Players can also sell unwanted items for Lien. Semblance Players who choose the Student storyline have the ability to create their own Semblance, however there is also a list of pre-created Semblances for players to choose if they wish to play the game immediately. Though these pre-created Semblances are only recommended for new players. Some pre-created Semblances are also included from the show's main characters, though these are limited. Some of the pre-created Semblances include: Voices The Protagonists have a selection of six male and female voices to choose from. The list of people who provided their voices for the protagonists: Missions In RWBYverse Online, players encounter three types of quests, the first are Story Quests; progresses the story, Side Quests; progresses the secondary plot lines, Relations Quests; increases affinity with NPCs and vendors. In each of the four storylines, there are large amounts of Side and Relations Quests scattered throughout their respective locations. Story Quests are given to players by the highest ranking NPCs and characters such as Professor Ozpin, however these are not only limited to high ranking characters. Side Quests are given to players by friends that players make from Story Quests such as Professors Tara and Peach. Side Quests act as secondary plot lines to the main plot and are only locked to friends. However this is not always the case as Professor Ozpin also offers a few Side Quests as well. Relations Quests are given to players by friends and vendors alike. This players allows to increase their affinity with friends they have made during the story as well as from Story Quests. This also applies to vendors who offer a discount depending on what they are offer when asking players to complete the task they need done. One example is Glynda Goodwitch who offers Beacon Academy uniforms for players just starting the game. Completing her Relations Quests decreases the cost of the uniforms. Activities Activities act as mini-games and something to pass the time while playing RWBYverse Online. Activities rewards players with Lien for completing challenges and based on their performance. However, these are locked only to the Student storylines. Dueling Dueling is an Activity that allows players to partake in duels with other players, or Professors in PvE duels. However, with the release of RWBYverse Online: Vytal Festival, this Activity is no longer available. Grimm Dueling Players can visit Professor Port (Beacon), Professor Luna (Atlas), Professor Chocola (Shade), or Professor Maple (Haven) for Grimm Dueling. In this activity, players must advance through a set of tiers in order to reach the next. With each tier passed, the Grimm get harder, better, faster, and stronger with a new type of Grimm taking the place of the previously defeated Grimm. Once finishing all tiers, players can replay the tier of their choosing and can also increase the amount of Grimm they can face. Tiers *Tier I: Creep *Tier II: Boarbatusk *Tier III: Beowolf *Tier IV: Beringel - Major Boss *Tier V: Geist - Major Boss *Tier VI: Griffon - Major Boss *Tier VII: Ursa - Final Boss *Tier VIII: Lancer - Eclipse Boss Strikes Strikes is an activity based on the field trips that students would go on with veteran Huntsmen which was first seen in the "Field Trip" episode of RWBY Volume Two. However unlike in the show, players without a team can do the mission solo and be paired up with three other players. There are three types of Strikes available. The first and second is Search and Rescue, and Search and Destroy which will both send a team alongside a Huntsmen to locate missing supplies or neutralize Grimm activity in any of the created locations surrounding the Academy from which the Strike and player launches from. The third and last is Village Security where a team is sent with a Huntsmen to defend a village that is expected to be attacked by Grimm. One notable Village Security location is Beckinsale, the original home of Professor Luna Tachibana before he moved to Atlas and Huntress Nyan Tachibana, member of Team VNLA. Social Hubs Social Hubs, like the Destiny games, are places in which players can hangout with other players. Social Hubs are not only locked to Students, but are also accessible by all Storylines, including the Bandit storyline. In the Social Hubs, players have the ability to interact with other players such as playing Remnant: The Game, trading items with each other, or simply just hangout. Players can also buy items from vendors while in Social Hubs as well. These Hubs also include a small open area where players can dance with each other using dance emotes. However vendors may be limited depending on the location of the Social Hub. Social Hubs include: Academies' Main Hall, Fairgrounds, City's Central Courtyards, Forest Parks, and Main Village areas. Storylines Student Beacon Academy As a student of Beacon Academy, you will engage with other students in your training on becoming a full-fledged Huntsmen to protecting the world from the Grimm. While in Vale, you will assist others where it is needed. The path you choose is yours alone, but isn't a journey without challenge. Haven Academy Accepted into Haven Academy, you have the opportunity of becoming the Huntsmen you've always dreamed of becoming. Of course, in order to understand what it takes to be a Huntsmen, you must learn from the Academy's handful of professors about the world's history and what Huntsmen do best; protect those who cannot. Shade Academy Shade Academy, not a suit and tie kind of place, is it? From the staff at the academy, you will learn that becoming a Huntsmen is a great privilege in every way. Not only you'll be trained in the art of the legendary Hunters, but you will also learn the value of friendship as you are given a team to train with. From the professors to the other students, bonds will form and tighten. Atlas Academy As a student of one of the most well known institutions in Remnant. Here, you will train to either become a Huntsmen or join the Atlas Military's Special Operatives Unit. Whichever the choice may be, you will learn the morals and allegiance of the two. Becoming a Huntsmen, you will protect people against the Grimm. Joining the Specialists, you will serve the Atlas Military. Criminal A member of the Xiong gang, you are given assignments by your boss, Junior Xiong, that would ensure the protection and interests of his club. Until one night, you are given to infamous criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick for a special assignment but things go wrong. After losing to a little 15 year old girl, you decide that you would instead go on your own path. Start yourself a gang of misfits, henchmen and assassins, you are new to the Criminal Underworld. Faunus Kingdom of Vale You are a Faunus living in Vale. Humans there have been giving you rough days, but now you have joined the White Fang. Now as a follower of Adam Taurus, you are given new opportunities to start anew in the White Fang. With the hardships you were given as a Faunus, you will make sure that humanity is paid back from their "care" of your race. The White Fang Lieutenant will give you your assignments, make sure they are done. Menagerie As a Faunus living in Menagerie, you live in peace and harmony, away from the discrimination that the humans continue to show the Faunus. The Belladonna Family have been leading Menagerie and with their leadership, you eventually begin to question yourself on whether or not you should join the White Fang in Mistral, or stay in Menagerie. Bandit As a longtime standing member of the Branwen Tribe, you are chosen by Raven Branwen herself for special assignments which will go a long way to protecting the Tribe as well as helping its cause. Patch Updates Like most MMORPGs, RWBYverse Online: Grimm Rising had bug and issues with its items, A.I., and matchmaking. Here is a list of each patch update and what they changed. 1.5 Patch *Three NPCs have been fixed from reported bugs. **Bug: Pinkie—who is located just outside of the assembly hall—repeats her scripted introduction to the Beacon Student, even after the assembly scene is finished. Fix: Players can now only trigger her introduction when they approach her. **Bug: Tara—a combat professor located outside of her classroom—wouldn't spawn in her location. This was due to an issue within the game as once a player leaves an area with no one else there, NPCs would despawn until a new player would enter it. A bug occurred with this, making her not spawn at all. Fix: Every NPC now stays permanently spawned even if an area is not populated with players. **Bug: Once players finished Dandee's Relations quest, they wouldn't receive their reward—which gave players better knowledge of Grimm weaknesses in Grimm Dueling. Fix: This is now fixed and players who completed the quest prior to the patch will receive the reward. *Several weapon mods have been nerfed and buffed. **Nerf: Fire Dust ammo no longer does damages higher than 3.50. **Nerf: The amount of damage done by the butt of weapons now deal .50 less damage. **Buff: Range of sniper-based weapons have been increased from 40 to 60 meters. **Buff: Amount of time Ice Dust ammo freezes Creeps and Beowolves in place has been increased by 1.5 seconds. *In the Forever Fall and Emerald Forests, various Grimm have been nerfed and buffed. **Buff: Boarbatusks now travel in packs. **Nerf: The limit on how many Ursas can spawn is decreased to 18. **Nerf: Beowolves and Creeps no longer swarm players with heavy attacks. *Matchmaking issues. **Fixed an issue where players would be stuck while on the loading screen. **Fixed an issue where players who have a Moderate NAT type couldn't load into the game. 2.0 Patch *Pre-created Semblance "Drain" removed due to being overpowered. Players who chose this are forced to change their Semblance. *Various NPC fixes and tweaks. **Tweak: Professors Tara and Port are both now inside of their classrooms. **Tweak: Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc both have been moved just outside of their team's dorm, which are right across from each other. **Various other tweaks and fixes. *Some weapon mods have reduced Lien prices. 2.5 Patch *Grimm Dueling nerfs, tweaks, and buffs. **Buff: The amount of damage done by Beowolves has been increased by 0.60 damage. **Buff: The amount of damage done by Creeps have been increased by 2. **Nerf: Boarbatusks now deal low, moderate, and high damage depending on player rank. **Nerf: Beowolves can no longer block heavy strikes. **Tweak: Creeps now do a "roll" attack to break defense. **Tweak: Beringels now serve as Major Bosses than Final Bosses. *Dueling nerfs and buffs. **Nerf: The ultimate strike ability of Tara, Oobleck, and Peach all deal certain damage depending on player rank. **Nerf: Oobleck no longer charges during his ultimate strike ability. **Buff: Peach's Umbrella now does increased damage. **Buff: Tara now charges with her Hammer, dealing damage depending on player rank. *Various stability and game fixes. 2.5.5 Patch *Nerf: When encountering another player in Vale, player damage is decreased. *Tweak: Players have their weapon automatically sheathed when entering an area guarded by NPC police officers. *Buff: NPC police officers now do increased damage against higher ranked Faunus and Criminal players. *Nerf: Grimm encountered during Strikes now deal certain damage depending on player rank. *Various stability and game fixes. Maintenance: 2.5.8 Patch *New Players can now play as a Faunus in the Student storylines. *Maintenance shutdown of all RWBYverse Online servers to apply cross-server settings with the student Beacon Academy, Faunus and Criminal storylines. *Major buffs, tweaks, and nerfs made to everything aspect of RWBYverse Online: Grimm Rising, including weapon mods, Dueling NPCs, Grimm Dueling, Strikes, Lien prices, items, player mechanics, world-settings, and matchmaking. World Patch: 3.0 *Maintenance shutdown of all RWBYverse Online servers to apply new settings released with RWBYverse Online: Birth of a Huntsmen. *Remnant can now be explored by players within their respective Storylines. 3.5 Patch *Fixed loading screen issues where players would be stuck forever. *Fixed an issue where Forever Fall Forest would sometimes not load when entering from Vale. *Fixed fast travel issues. *Various Grimm hot spots no longer contain more than two bosses. *A.I. police officers, Huntsmen, and warriors now only stay within their respective settlement. *Fixed frame rate stability issues. *Various matchmaking, item, player mechanics, world-settings, Lien prices, and Strikes fixes. 3.5.5 Hotfix *Fixed frame rate issues for Xbox One players. *Fixed a sign-in problem where players weren't able to connect and would lose all of their progress once successfully signed in. *Patched transparent Professor Ozpin glitch. *Patched "unlimited Lien" glitch in Strike. Content Updates RWBYverse Online: Vytal Festival The game's first expansion titled as RWBYverse Online: Vytal Festival was released December 8th, 2017, a month after the game's release and is based on the Vytal Festival Tournament seen in the show. The expansion added the Vytal Tournament as another means of the Dueling activity. The expansion also added in new weapon modifications, clothing items, and food items, and a new location based on the Vytal Festival grounds seen in the show that included in shops and vendors for players to browse which also acted as another Social Hub. The expansion expands the Dueling activity, allowing players to take part in the Vytal Tournament in one of the three modes introduced. Dueling in the Vytal Tournament also awards players with Lien as well based on their performance in the duel they took part in. With the introduction of Ranked Duels, players who participate are awarded with large amounts of Lien based on their performance and ranking skill at the end of a season, which last for one month. However, Ranked Duels are only locked to players who have their characters at Rank 25 and higher. The location used for the Dueling is the Amity Colosseum. Players could also duel against Professors of their choosing in a separate category. This is limited to only one on one duels. Tournament Duels are separated into three categories with three in two and one in one. *Professors Duel **One on One Duel *Casual Duels **Team Duel **Two on Two Duel **One on One Duel *Ranked Duels **Ranked Team Duel **Two on Two Ranked Duel **One on One Ranked Duel Ranked Skill Leagues Ranked Skill Leagues is a system that tracks players' ranking in Ranked Duels. Similar to Overwatch, in order to gain a rank within Ranked Duels, players must play ten placement duels which will then determine their league and rank within said league. Once placed into a league, players will then need to increase their rank by winning Ranked Duels and once winning enough duels, they are moved into the next league. The list of Leagues are as follows: *Initiate League (100%) **Initiate I - Reward: 200Ⱡ **Initiate II - Reward: 220Ⱡ **Initiate III - Reward: 230Ⱡ **Initiate IV - Reward: 240Ⱡ **Initiate V - Reward: 250Ⱡ **Initiate VI - Reward: 260Ⱡ **Initiate VII - Reward: 270Ⱡ **Initiate VIII - Reward: 290Ⱡ *First Year League (70%) **First Year I - Reward: 300Ⱡ **First Year II - Reward: 320Ⱡ **First Year III - Reward: 330Ⱡ **First Year IV - Reward: 340Ⱡ **First Year V - Reward: 350Ⱡ **First Year VI - Reward: 360Ⱡ **First Year VII - Reward: 370Ⱡ **First Year VIII - Reward: 390Ⱡ *Second Year League (40%) **Second Year I - Reward: 400Ⱡ **Second Year II - Reward: 420Ⱡ **Second Year III - Reward: 430Ⱡ **Second Year IV - Reward: 440Ⱡ **Second Year V - Reward: 450Ⱡ **Second Year VI - Reward: 460Ⱡ **Second Year VII - Reward: 470Ⱡ **Second Year VIII - Reward: 490Ⱡ *Third Year League (20%) **Third Year I - Reward: 500Ⱡ **Third Year II - Reward: 520Ⱡ **Third Year III - Reward: 530Ⱡ **Third Year IV - Reward: 540Ⱡ **Third Year V - Reward: 550Ⱡ **Third Year VI - Reward: 560Ⱡ **Third Year VII - Reward: 570Ⱡ **Third Year VIII - Reward: 590Ⱡ *Fourth Year League (10%) **Fourth Year I - Reward: 700Ⱡ **Fourth Year II - Reward: 740Ⱡ **Fourth Year III - Reward: 760Ⱡ **Fourth Year IV - Reward: 780Ⱡ **Fourth Year V - Reward: 800Ⱡ **Fourth Year VI - Reward: 850Ⱡ **Fourth Year VII - Reward: 900Ⱡ **Fourth Year VIII - Reward: 1000Ⱡ *Graduate League (5%) **Huntsman Apprentice - Reward: 3000Ⱡ **Master Huntsman - Reward: 6000Ⱡ **Legendary Huntsman - Reward: 9000Ⱡ **Silver-Eyed Warrior - Reward: 18000Ⱡ, Ruby Shader, Crescent Rose emblem RWBYverse Online: Birth of a Huntsmen RWBYverse Online: Birth of a Huntsmen was developed by Rooster Teeth Games, Morningwood Industries and Nakamura Interactive. The expansion allows players to proceed further in their adventures by bringing several new social hubs for all storylines. Once completing the last Story Quest in their respective Storyline, players have the option of proceeding further, taking the role of a Huntsmen and being able to move freely around Remnant. However, this doesn't grant the ability of cross-server play. With the release of this expansion, Remnant was now able to be fully explored with hundreds of new locations created by Rooster Teeth Games, Morningwood Industries, and Nakamura Interactive. Region Areas indicate a player's location. Transition between large areas—such as entering the Emerald Forest from Forever Fall—brings players into loading screens to load the map, textures, structures, and A.I. nodes. Trivia *In the Ranked Skill Leagues introduced in the Vytal Festival expansion, there are three Huntsmen ranks named "Huntsmen Apprentice," "Master Huntsmen," and "Legendary Huntsmen." Although Huntsmen, once graduating, did not have any sort of ranking system established as they are more like PMCs, the three ranks were added as part of the Graduate League. *Social Hubs was a feature that were based on the social hubs seen in the two Destiny games. Category:Video games Category:Morningwood Industries Category:Morningwood Studios